


"Oh God, Yes"

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Discovery, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade responds when he hears there's trouble at Baker Street and discovers.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh God, Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Following a request I'm doing a few (Depending how they turn out) short stories where John and Sherlock are discovered to be a couple.

"Sir" Donovan stuck her head round the door of Lestrades office. "We've had a call about a domestic disturbance. Shouting, furniture breaking and screams. Landlady can't get in to the flat and rang in a panic. I think we should go."

Lestrade looked up from his paperwork. "Not really our area is it? Why not send some uniformed round?"

"Sir. I really think we should go, It's Baker Street"

Lestrade leapt up from his desk pausing only to swipe the car keys from the desk. "Why didn't you say so!" He shouted as he shoved past Donovan. "Call backup now! Sherlock rang last night to say he thought Moriarty would make his move soon, It has to be."

Donovan was used to high speed car chases and she'd been in life threatening situations but sitting in the passenger seat as Lestrade drove them to Baker Street was nothing short of terrifying. She clutched onto the door rail and tried to ignore the feeling of nausea. "We'll be no good to him if we're dead" she muttered. "And we'll be no good to him if he's already dead when we get there" replied Lestrade.

The car flew around the corner into Baker Street and screeched to a seatbelt snapping stop outside 221B open front door. 4 regular squad cars were pulling up behind them as they got out and an armed unit van was entering the street from the other end. "Seal the road" yelled Lestrade as he ran into the building. Donovan was going to tell him to wait for armed response but followed him instead. 

Mrs Hudson was stood in the hall looking terrified. Loud noises could clearly be heard coming from the flat above. "Mrs Hudson. What's go.." A loud crash that sounded like a very large piece of furniture being overturned interrupted them. Casting a scared look at the Detective Inspector Mrs Hudson managed to say "I can't get in, the doors chained" before bursting into loud sobs and falling against Donovan who started to pat her awkwardly on the back. 

The hallway was crowded with police now and Lestrade, looking around, called to an officer holding the enforcer battering ram. "Break it down..Now!" He followed the other officer up the stairs and stood back as he swung the enforcer at the door. It only took two good solid hits for the door to burst free of the frame, swing forward and hit the wall with a loud crack. Lestrade stepped round the other officer and stared at the scene in front of him. The flat had obviously been ransacked. The sofa had been pushed over and Johns armchair was on its side. There were books all over the floor as though they'd been swept from the shelves. His gaze strayed to the kitchen where there was broken glass everywhere. Broken beakers were scattered across the floor, The fridge door was hanging open and a saucepan of something had been knocked from the cooker top. 

"Dear God"

A low moan came from the rear of the flat and everyone froze. Lestrade signalled to the officers behind him and ran through the flat towards the noise. He reached the shut bedroom door before shouting "Police" and booting the door as hard as he could. The door sprang open. "Police" Lestrade shouted again before falling silent and gaping.

The bedding was all over the floor, The beside lamp lay smashed beside the bed, One curtain was hanging limply from the rail and the other was on the floor. And in the middle of it all......

....John was hunched over Sherlock, sweat running down the centre of his back. He was leaning on one arm for support whilst the other arm was clutching Sherlocks shoulder. He was close, so close. He felt Sherlock shudder beneath him and yelled "Oh God yes" just as the door to the bedroom burst open and what seemed like half of the metroplitan police force charged into the room led by Detective Inspector Lestrade. 

Sherlock looked up from the floor. Sweat made his dark curls cling to his forehead. He was breathing heavily but said perfectly calmly "Lestrade if you want help on a case I'd really rather you just text me."


End file.
